guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Histoire de Buzançais de l'an mil à 1492
Histoire de Buzançais de l'an mil à 1492 Buzançais (Buzantiacus, Buzenchiacum en 1025, Buzantiacum castrum et Busenchaïcum en 1145, Busances en 1298 ou Busanceis en 1287) est une petite ville située sur l'Indre à vingt-deux lieues sud de Tours et à cinq lieues de Châteauroux. Avant 1789, la baronnie et le comté de Buzançais dépendent du duché et bailliage de TouraineKlimrath Henri, Warnkönig Leopold August, Travaux sur l'histoire du droit français,- Recueillis, mis en ordre et précédés d'une... p. 204., pour le temporel et la justice. Ils sont du diocèse et de la généralité de Bourges pour le spirituel et les finances. Certains villages du comté, comme Heugnes sont néanmoins des paroisses situées dans la mouvance de ToursBulletin de la Société archéologique de Touraine, Guillaud-Verger (Tours). 2000 (T46).. Du temps des Gallo-Romains et au Haut Moyen Age, Buzantiacus se développe autour du gué et de la paroisse de Saint-Étienne. Foulques d'Anjou (800 - 865) est comte palatin et seigneur de Buzançais, Châtillon-sur-Indre, et de la forteresse d'Amboise. Une première maison seigneuriale de Buzançais est issue de ce premier sire de Buzançais, et son fils Haimon (830-avant 876)La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004.. Haimon est un compagnon d'armes de l'empereur Charles II le Chauve (823 - 843 - 877) et un seigneur de la cour. Il appartient à une famille apparentée au roiL. Halphen, R. Poupardin, Chroniques des comtes d'Anjou et des seigneurs d'Amboise, Paris, 1913, p. 21.. Les Comtes d'Anjou sont implantés depuis longtemps dans le sud de la Touraine (Loches) et le nord du Berry (Buzançais). Ainsi la Vallée de l'Indre de Buzançais à Cormery en passant par Châtillon-sur-Indre, Loches et Courçay est sous leur influence depuis le mariage d'Ingelger avec Adelais de Buzançais. La famille des Seigneurs de Buzançais, très présente dans cette région, leur est apparentée[http://www.francebalade.com/anjou/anjcomte2.htm Les Premiers Comtes d'Anjou]. Les Seigneurs de Buzançais possèdent la haute vallée de l'Indre et gardent les anciennes voies romaines aboutissant à Tours par ce côté[http://www.vendomois.fr/societeArcheologique/ressources/livres/foulquesNerra.pdf HISTOIRE DE FOULQUES-NERRA, COMTE D'ANJOU, D'APRÈS LES CHARTES CONTEMPORAINES ET LES ANCIENNES CHRONIQUES]. C'est vraisemblablement à la mort d’Archambaud, vers 1030, que le comte d’Anjou Foulque Nerra prend le contrôle des biens des Buzançais, en imposant un partage de leurs domaines. Les membres de la première maison restent néanmoins seigneurs de Buzançais et Châtillon-sur-Indre jusqu’au début du XIIe siècle au moins''Histoire du château de Châtillon-sur-Indre'', Jean-Pascal Foucher, Bulletin Monumental, Année 2010, Volume 168, Numéro 1, pp. 3-15.. En effet, Robert VI (1170 - après 1215) est cité par de nombreux actes et historiens comme seigneur de Buzançais au moins jusqu'en juillet 1215. Robert VI de Buzançais se constitue plege (= caution) envers Philippe Auguste pour Geoffroy de Palluau (1160 - 1236), en juillet 1215''Collection de sceaux: partie. Sceaux de la France'', Ministère d'état. Archives de l'empire. Inventaires et documents, Volume 1, Partie 1 de Collection de sceaux, Louis Douët-d'Arcq, H. Plon, 1863. p.510.. Les membres de la première Maison les seigneurs de Buzançais sont remplacés par ceux de la Maison de prie. Son dernier membre meurt à la bataille de Pavie en 1525. Sous l'autorité de François Ie, la ville de Buzançais est attribuée à l'amiral Philippe de Chabot (1492 - 1543), en 1530Christophe Marchais, Le bailliage seigneurial de Buzançais (1787-1790), Tours, coll. Université François Rabelais (mémoire de maitrise d'histoire), 1989, p. 15.. Aymard de Prie, chevalier, seigneur de Montpoupon, grand-maître des arbalétriers de France, vend, par acte du 7 juillet 1532, à l'Amiral Philippe Chabot (1492 - 1543) la seigneurie de Buzançais, qui fait partie de la succession de René de Prie, son neveu. La résistance des autorités religieuses au changement fait que la paroisse n'est déplacée au nouveau village qu’au XVIe siècle. * * * * * Les premiers membres de la Maison seigneuriale et Buzançais avant eux et de leur temps : Histoire de Buzançais avant l'an mil Pour la troisième partie voir : Histoire de Buzançais de 1492 à 1789. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA PREMIÈRE MAISON SEIGNEURIALE DE BUZANCAIS (suite) . Robert III de Buzançais (1010 - 1090), Hermesende et Hersende . C'est vraisemblablement à la mort d’Archambaud, vers 1030, que le comte d’Anjou Foulque Nerra prend le contrôle des biens des Buzançais, en imposant un partage de leurs domaines. Les héritiers d’Archambaud restent néanmoins seigneurs de Buzançais et Châtillon-sur-Indre jusqu’au début du XIIe siècle au moins''Histoire du château de Châtillon-sur-Indre'', Jean-Pascal Foucher, Bulletin Monumental, Année 2010, Volume 168, Numéro 1, pp. 3-15., mais le château est entré dans l'orbite des comtes d'Anjou. - Robert III (1010 - 1090), seigneur de Buzançais et de Châtillon-sur-Indre. Il a deux fils, Robert IV et Sulpice III. Foulques II figure dans l'acte de ratification par Hugues le Grand, duc de France, de la donation faites par Robert III de Buzançais, fils d'Archambaud, à l'abbaye Saint-Julien de ToursMabille, II, p. LXIV.. - Hersende de Buzançais. Foulque Nerra désigne comme héritière Hersende de Buzançais. En 1014, pour récompenser son plus constant et son plus fidèle compagnon d'armes, Lisois d'Amboise, le comte d'Anjou le fait entrer dans sa famille en lui faisant épouser Hersende de Buzançais, Dame de Verneuil, nièce de Sulpice de Buzançais, trésorier de Saint-Martin de Tours. Elle apport en mariage à Lysois de Bazogers le donjon d'Amboise (dont leur postérité prend le nom), les châteaux de Verneuil, de Mouzay (Touraine), et une maison forte à Loches''Compte rendu des travaux de la Société du Berry à Paris'', Siège de la Société, 1844.. - Hermesende épouse Foulques, seigneur de Villentrois * * * * * Robert IV (° 1040) et Sulpice III . Robert IV (° 1040) est seigneur de Buzançais et Châtillon-sur-Indre. Il a pour fils Geoffroy qui suit. * * * * * Geoffroy (° 1070) . Geoffroy (° 1070) est seigneur de Buzançais et Châtillon-sur-Indre. Il a pour fils Robert V qui suit. * * * * * Robert V (1100 - 1135) . Robert V est seigneur de Buzançais et Châtillon-sur-Indre. A l’époque des Croisades. des Buzancéens prennent part à ces lointaines expéditions et l’année 1129 voit Robert V de Buzançais partir pour Jérusalem[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. A son retour, il assiste à un tournoi où il trouva la mort, ayant été, étouffé par l’excès de la chaleur. L'auteur de la Chronique d’Anjou, qui rapporte cette circonstance, dit que cette même année le soleil est si ardent pendant tout l’été, que les blés et les prés sont entièrement brûlés par la trop grande sécheresse, et que l’un ne recueille aucuns fruits hormis des pommes et des noix. La chapelle Saint Jean qui a donné son nom à l’actuelle rue Saint Jean existe au XIIe siècle ainsi que le prieuré Notre Dame autour duquel se constitue la paroisse de Notre Dame du Verger[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. Sur le côté est de Buzançais subsiste la chapelle Saint-Lazare, édifiée au XIIe siècle. C'est ce qui reste d'une maladrerie pour les malades atteints d’une sorte de lèpre partielle[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.] Robert V, Seigneur de Buzançais, en 1143, fait don de moulin à l’Abbaye Cistercienne du Landais. * * * * * Raoul (1135 - 1226) . Raoul de Buzançais (1135 - 1226) parait avoir été le dernier de cette branche. Après lui la seigneurie passe dans la Maison de Prie. Est-il le père ou un parent d'Isabelle de Buzançais qui se marie avec Jean de Prie ? Buzançais se développe et devient un centre important. Cette ville est le siège d’un archidiaconé (l’une des neuf subdivisions du diocèse de Bourges) avec juridiction sur 81 paroisses. Le premier archidiacre connu est Raoul, cité en 1160[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. Des édifices, surtout religieux s’élèvent. L’église Saint Honoré mentionnée dès 1174 se dresse sur l’emplacement de l’Hôtel de ville actuel. Elle est une annexe de l’église de Saint-Etienne qui reste siège de la paroisse jusqu’en 1789[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. L’église paroissiale d’Habilly, elle aussi, est citée en 1174[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. * * * * * Robert VI (1170 - après 1215) . Robert VI (1170 - après 1215) est cité par de nombreux actes et historiens comme seigneur de Buzançais au moins jusqu'en juillet 1215. Etant à Chinon, au mois de juillet 1205, le baron Geoffroy de Palluau (1160 - 1236) s'oblige, par serment, envers le roi Philippe Auguste, à lui remettre la forteresse de Montrésor? quand il en sera requis, sous la garantie de Guy Senebaud (seigneur du Bouchet), jusqu'à concurrence de 250 marcs d'argent, de Jean de Montoire et de Robert VI, seigneur de BuzançaisM. Delisle, Catalogue des actes de Philippe-Auguste.Compte rendu des travaux de la Société du Berry à Paris, Société de Département de l'Indre à Paris 1859.Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine, Série in 80, La Société, 1867.. Robert VI de Buzançais se constitue plege (= caution) envers Philippe Auguste pour Geoffroy de Palluau (1160 - 1236), en juillet 1215''Collection de sceaux: partie. Sceaux de la France'', Ministère d'état. Archives de l'empire. Inventaires et documents, Volume 1, Partie 1 de Collection de sceaux, Louis Douët-d'Arcq, H. Plon, 1863. p.510.. Le 7 octobre 1188, Henri II rencontre Philippe Auguste à Châtillon pour négocier la paix. C'est un échec. Bien que la trêve ne soit pas expirée, le roi de France, prenant prétexte d'une attaque de Richard dirigée contre le comte de Toulouse, Raymond V, et profitant d'une révolte des barons aquitains attaque de nouveau les positions d'Henri II en Berry et en Touraine. Il s'empare de Châteauroux le 18 mai. Puis il prend d'autres villes de ces provinces dont Buzançais. * * * * * * * * * * MAISON DE PRIE . Jean de Prie (1210 - 1274) . Jean de Prie (1210 - 1274), damoiseau, chevalier, est seigneur de Buzançais, qui est passée dans la Maison de Prie. Il est héritier de Raoul de Buzançais, en 1254, peut-être du fait de son épouse, Isabelle de Buzançais ? Il est également seigneur de Moulins en Berry (Moulins-sur-Céphons), de Montpoupon (Céré-la-Ronde). En 1265, il donne soixante sous de rente au prieuré de Brouillemont, de l’ordre de Grandmont. La maison de Prie, seigneurs de Buzançais dans l’Indre, possède un donjon à Montpoupon (Céré-la-Ronde). Philippe Auguste (1165 - 1223) s’en empare plusieurs fois. Les Prie sont-ils seigneurs ou gouverneurs de Montpoupon avant Jean de Prie (1210 - 1274) ? Jean de Prie (1210 - 1274) a deux fils, Jean qui suit, et Robert. Au XIIIe siècle les Seigneurs d'Argy détiennent aussi Palluau et sont vassaux des seigneurs de Buzançais. Cette lignée de seigneurs s'éteint en 1270. * * * * * Jean II (1255 - 1317) et Robert . thumb|260px|Bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302). Jean II de Prie (1255 - 1317), Seigneur de Buzançais, de Prie, et de Moulins en Berry, est nommé dans un titre d'Auxerre en 1302''Le grand dictionnaire historique, ou le mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée et profane''. Louis Moréri, Étienne François Drouet, Claude Pierre Goujet, Assoc, 1759.. Il assiste les rois Philippe-le-Bel et Philippe-le-Long contre les Flamands (1297 - 1304). Il a de son épouse, Agathe de Preuilly (1260 - 1312)Jacques-Xavier Carré de Busserolle - Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre et Loire et de l'ancienne province de Touraine - 1879., en 1277, Philippe. Jean II de Prie a d'autres enfants avec une certaine Gillette de Brosse, dont Jean, qui est seigneur de Châteauclos. Jean II de Prie est décédé le 28 mai 1317 et inhumé dans l'église de l'Abbaye du Landais à FrédilleJacques-Xavier Carré de Busserolle - Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre et Loire et de l'ancienne province de Touraine - 1879.. * * * * * Philippe (1277 - avant 1347) . Philippe de Prie (1277 - avant 1347), seigneur de Buzançais, de Moulins en Berry et de Montpoupon, est sénéchal de Beaucaire et de Nîmes''Le grand dictionnaire historique, ou le mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée et profane''. Louis Moréri, Étienne François Drouet, Claude Pierre Goujet, Assoc, 1759.. Il sert au siège d’Ypres au mois de septembre 1328. Il est marié avec Isabeau de Sainte-Maure, Dame de Belle Fontaine, fille de Guillaume III de Sainte-Maure († 1271, Sgr de Marcillac en 1269) et de Jeanne de Rancon († 1303). Elle est veuve de Philippe de Prie en 1347Chalmel Jean Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790..., Volume 3. p. 41.. La première lignée de seigneurs de Montpoupon est vraiment connue qu'à partir de 1328 avec Philippe de Prie. De ce mariage sortent Jean qui suit, Philippe, chevalier, seigneur de Moulins en Berri, et André, chevalier et Jeanne. - Jeanne, fille de Philippe de Prie Chevalier, S. de Buzançois & de Moulins en Berry, de Montpoupon, Sénechal de Beaucaire & de Nîmes... '' est mariée à Geoffroy. Il est fils de Jean (1285 - 1345), de la famille des Seigneurs de Buzançais et mentionné dans une charte de l'an 1323. Nous croyons qu'ils sont les auteurs de la branche de La Motte Palluau. Il est fait mention en 1339 d'une Commanderie de Beauvais des Frères hospitaliers de Saint Jean de Jérusalem[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html ''Découvrir Buzançais.]. * * * * * Jean III de Prie (1305 - 1389) . Jean III de Prie (1305 - 1389), capitaine de la Rochelle, rend hommage au roi de la ville et châtellenie de Buzançais le 10 juillet 1389. Il sert dans les armées des rois Philippe de Valois et Jean. Il se signale au siège de La Charité et à la bataille d'Aurai, en 1364''Le grand dictionnaire historique, ou le mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée et profane''. Louis Moréri, Étienne François Drouet, Claude Pierre Goujet, Assoc, 1759.. Jean III de Prie épouse Philippine Couraut, de la maison de Saint Gaultier, décédée avant 1393. Ils sont les parents de : Jean IV, Guillaume et une fille nommée Sarrasine, troisième épouse d'Eschivard VI, baron de PreuillyJacques-Xavier Carré de Busserolle - Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre et Loire et de l'ancienne province de Touraine - 1879.. L’Hôtel Dieu de Buzançais a pour origine Domus Porticus de Buzenciaco, dès 1248. Mais cet établissement est vraiment créé par cette Sarrazine de Prie, sa fille, en 1360[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. On a par la suite Domus Dei de Buzanceyo, en 1553A.D. 18-8 G 141.. L’Hôtel Dieu Notre Dame et Saint Roch de Buzançais est par la suite occupé par des sœurs de la Charité des Pauvres Malades de Saint Vincent de Paul, 1720A.D. 18-J 1199, fol. 74.. La Chapelle de l’Hôtel Dieu de Buzançois est cités le 15 septembre 1736(A.D. 18-Mi 23, t. 2, fol. 647. L’Hôtel Dieu Notre Dame et Saint Roch de Buzançais, est occupé par des sœurs de la Charité des Pauvres Malades de Saint Vincent de Paul, 5 septembre 1766A.D. 18-2 F 147, fol. 76 [http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_h/lieux_ho/hotel-dieu.html Hôtel Dieu]. * * * * * Jean IV de Prie (1360 - 1427) . Jean IV de Prie (1360 - 1427) est Seigneur de Buzançais, de Gargilesse, et de Moulins. Chambellan du roi. Le 4 avril 1512 : on a un hommage prononcé à BuzançaisJacques-Xavier Carré de Busserolle - Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre et Loire et de l'ancienne province de Touraine - 1879.. Il est capitaine de la Grosse tour de Bourges En l'an 1427 il est tué en défendant cette place contre les Anglais. Avant cela il vend pour une moitié la seigneurie de Heugnes, en 1426, à Imbault d'Azay. Un certain Jean de Brizac vend l'autre moitié''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. Il épouse Isabeau de Chanac, fille de Guy, Dame de Châtelus-le-Marcheix Le Prieuré de Sainte Croix est fondé en 1418 par Jean IV de Prie, seigneur de Buzançais. Il est fermé au moment de la Révolution Française[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. * * * * * Antoine de Prie (1400 - après 1479) . Antoine de Prie (1400 - après 1479) est Chevalier, Baron de Buzançais, Seigneur de Luzilli et de Montpoupon, premier baron de Touraine. Il entre très tôt au service du roi de France. Il prend notamment part au siège d’Orléans (1428 - 1429) avec Jeanne d’Arc. Antoine de Prie est Conseiller et Chambellan du roi, Grand Queux de France (chargé de superviser la cuisine) en 1431. Il fait le rachat ou le retrait lignager de Heugnes, car le 5 mai 1432, il délaisse cette terre à ses sœurs''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. Marie de Parthenay, l'ex-épouse de Louis Ier de Chalon-Arlay (1337-1366), par ailleurs la comtesse de Mathefelon et de Durtal, en Anjou, donne à Antoine de Prie, un des cinq Jean de Prie seigneurs de Buzançais, lui-même seigneur de Heugnes, un don important, Saint-Aignan''De Guy de Chatillon à Marie de Parthenay. Les comtes D'Auxerre et de Tonnerre, seigneurs de Saint-Aignan. (1222 à 1432), Volume 3 de Saint-Aignan, mille ans d'histoire, Renée Guyonnet, 1978.. Antoine de Prie se marie, en 1441, avec Magdelaine d'Amboise, fille d'Hugues III, Seigneur de Chaumont et de Saint-Vérain, chambellan du roi, mort à la bataille d'Azincourt en 1415, et Jeanne de Guenand. C'est une membre de la Maison d'Amboise. Cette Dame de la Guenandière (aujourd'hui Sérigny à Martizay) est la soeur de d'Amboise (1408 - 1473) qui fait partie du Grand Conseil du roi Charles VIICabinet des titres, dossier Amboise, cf: ms. s. fr 4805 f°227.. Elle est donc la grande tante de Georges d'Amboise (1460 - 1510), dit le cardinal d'Amboise, premier ministre de Louis XII. À partir de 1450, Antoine de Prie et sa femme relèvent le château de Montpoupon ayant été presque entièrement détruit durant la Guerre de Cent Ans. Ils édifient sur ce qui reste de l'ancien corps de logis une demeure de première Renaissance tourangelle très confortable, que l'on peut encore voir aujourd'hui. Les murs de la façade nord sont encore debout. Antoine de Prie les renforce, ouvre des fenêtres et fait boucher d’autres ouvertures sur la façade sud qui se terminent par deux tourelles d’angle en encorbellement. Au milieu de la façade sud, dans une tour carrée aujourd’hui disparue se trouve un escalier à vis. Sous chaque tourelle partait un mur d’enceinte, remplaçant les courtines militaires du XIIe siècle rejoignant d’un côté la tour isolée et de l’autre l’ancienne poterne. Entre celle-ci et la tour isolée, s’élève la chapelle dont quelques fragments de fresques ont été retrouvés. Ils sont les parents de : - René de Prie (1451 - 1519) évêque et cardinal. En 1525, il est entre autres abbé de l'Abbaye de Miseray et de Bourgueuil. - Aymard de Prie, chevalier, seigneur de Montpoupon, grand-maître des arbalétriers de France - Louis de Prie (1445 - 1490) qui suit. * * * * * Louis de Prie (1445 - 1490) . '''Louis de Prie (1445 - avant 1497)' est Chevalier, seigneur de Buzançais, Chambellan du roi. Il reprend la charge de son père et est Grand Queux de France. Cet office est supprimé en 1490, après le décès de Louis de Prie, et ses principales fonctions sont réunies à l'office de grand-maître. Il épouse Jeanne de Salezard. Il hérite du domaine de Montpoupon. Ses enfants mourant assez jeune et sans héritier, c'est son frère, Aymard de Prie qui devient seigneur de Montpoupon. Buzançais a un grenier à sel et son ressort s’étend sur 109 paroisses au XVe siècle[http://www.buzancais.fr/histoire.html Découvrir Buzançais.]. * * * * * Emond de Prie (1475 - 1510) . Emond de Prie (1475 - 1510) est Seigneur et Baron de Buzançais. Marié avant 1510 avec Avoye de Chabannes, Comtesse de Dammartin ca 1493 - 15??. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants. Marié avant 1510 avec Jeanne de Beauveau, fille de Charles, Seigneur de Tigny & Passavant, dont : - René, Seigneur de Buzançais - Gabriel, Seigneur de Buzançais est marié avec Jacqueline des Marais. Il est tué en 1525 à la Bataille de Pavie''Le grand dictionnaire historique, ou le mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée et profane''. Louis Moréri, Étienne François Drouet, Claude Pierre Goujet, Assoc, 1759.. Sous l'autorité de François Ier, la ville de Buzançais est attribuée à l'amiral Philippe de Chabot (1492 - 1543), en 1530Christophe Marchais, Le bailliage seigneurial de Buzançais (1787-1790), Tours, coll. Université François Rabelais, 1989, p. 15.. Aymard de Prie, chevalier, seigneur de Montpoupon, grand-maître des arbalétriers de France, vend, par acte du 7 juillet 1532, à l'Amiral Philippe Chabot (1492 - 1543) la seigneurie de Buzançais, qui fait partie de la succession de René de Prie, son neveu. La résistance des autorités religieuses au changement fait que la paroisse n'est déplacée au nouveau village qu’au XVIe siècle. Pour la troisième partie voir : Histoire de Buzançais de 1492 à 1789. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Touraine Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Histoire de l'Indre Catégorie:Commune de l'Indre Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge